Dark One
by ElleChan23
Summary: Mikan has disappeared with Shiki without a trace. Natsume will not give up looking for her, but suddenly a strange girl appears with a dark past. Dragging him and Ruka along her long journey in rescuing not only herself, but also Natsume. Suddenly, Natsume's bleak fate may have a shining light at the end of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First story back! I'm still a bit rusty. Forgive me. This story takes place after Gakuen Alice Manga. I may introduce some characters that you don't recognize, but they were in the Manga! I hope you still enjoy. Due to the twist in this story, it caused me to introduce a new character that I have created (and hope you come to love) Kuraiichi Elle. Questions/Comments, please let me know!**

* * *

 _It had been two years since Mikan's mother died. After Yuka Azumi's death Mikan disappeared along with Masachika Shiki. Natsume and Ruka graduated Gakuen Alice at 17 years of age and have left the academy._

Natsume began to tread the fields of Ruka's farm, sighing every few minutes, as Ruka stopped to greet every animal he came across.

"Quickly, Ruka. I want to go to the city as soon as possible. I need to make sure _she_ isn't there, anymore. I need to be sure… that **she** is gone."

Ruka looked at him with pleading eyes, "Okay Natsume, we will go."

As they came across ruins from a shack, Natsume's body began to tremble. The shack was torn apart into pieces to make it look like it was just rubble. Ruka placed a hand on Natsume, "Nat-"

Natsume interrupted him as he shook his hand off. He walked into the pile of rubble and knelt down. His eyes burned, but no tears fell down. He hid behind his bangs and stood up, "We were too late, Ruka. She was here. I can feel her."

Ruka stood up, "Natsume, please stop. Let her go. She's different now. She's not the Mikan we once knew. Please, I beg you. Let the good memories of her stay. Please, let her go."

Natsume stood, abruptly, faced Ruka, and whispered, "I can't…I see her every time I close my eyes."

As soon as those words slipped from his mouth, he jerked his head directly at the tree, behind Ruka, "Reveal yourself."

Kuraiichi Elle began to slowly walk out from behind the tree. 5'1, big brown eyes, long black hair, and an empty look on her face, "...Kon ban wa.*" Elle bowed.

"Who are you?" asked Natsume coldly.

Elle smiled and looked toward Ruka. Protectively, Natsume instinctively stood in front of Ruka. Elle chuckled, "I'm not a bad person, I swear!" Waving her arms in an 'I give up' motion, her smile was warm, but it didn't meet her eyes. She was moving animatedly, smiling as she moved, she seemed normal, but her eyes told a different story. As much as she tried to show something, her eyes remained distant, cold, and empty.

Elle started, "I came here searching for someone…" she paused, "something, but I see I must have come to the wrong place." She turned around and began to walk away.

As she began walking away, she suddenly tripped and fell face forward onto the concrete. Ruka instantly rushed to her side, he reached out a helping hand, and her hand reached up to hold his. Instantly, sparks shocked their fingertips when their hands brushed. Ruka quickly pulled back and let out a soft gasp. "Your Alice is quite nice," whispered Elle.

Ruka quavered and took a few steps back. Immediately, a wall of fire separated Elle and Ruka. Natsume came running to Ruka's side and the flames began to engulf Elle. Natsume had confined her in a cage of fire. She smirked and uttered two words, "Kuro Neko*…"

* * *

 **I hoped you liked the first chapter!**

*Kon Ban Wa = Good Evening.

*Kuro Neko = Black Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume stared at Elle with cold eyes, "Who are you?"

Elle smiled. She began to rub her fingers together while grazing her silver ring bands. Natsume eyes followed her every move. With a quick flick of her thumb, her silver ring bands, opened to show sharp spikes and she quickly slit the sides of her fingers and her wrists. Blood began pouring out and her face began to pale. The masses of blood coming from her arms began to cause Ruka to get dizzy. Natsume kept her gaze without flinching and suddenly the blood flew up. It started to twirl around her as if she was manipulating it. In one swift move she reached down and threw a kunai* at Ruka. It barely grazed his forehead and a small laceration was made. Natsume picked up the kunai realizing there was a poison on the tip.

"Natsu-," Ruka fell to the floor. Letting his guard down, Elle's blood became sharp points and began to fly toward Natsume. She began to manipulate her blood to slam into Natsume, but he was too fast. He quickly picked up Ruka and began to dodge her blood points. The flames around Elle began to blister around her; it was almost scalding her skin. This time she made her blood points go for Ruka. Taken aback, Natsume turned his back onto her, so Ruka would not get hurt. The fire around Elle came to an abrupt stop, her blood points stopped centimeters from Natsume's back. "Put him down. I would love to spar with the infamous Black Cat," yelled Elle.

Natsume turned to Elle his aura became murderous and dark. His eyes lowered and flames began to surround him. Elle left eye brow arched unsure about the situation. He began to throw fireballs at her as she jumped around to dodge them. She shot her blood points at him with a follow up kick to his gut. "Too slow," whispered Natsume.

He grabbed her foot and threw her against the tree; she quickly jumped off the tree and sprained her ankle. She jumped back and smirked, "Not bad."

Natsume began to run at her with flames engulfed around his hands, she began to run away and suddenly stopped. She turned around and with one swift movement kneed him in his gut. She manipulated her blood points to hold Natsume down as he groaned. Elle then manipulated her blood to become a thick blanket and began slowly placing it over Natsume's body. Suddenly, Natsume's flames grew bigger and stronger as the blood blanket began to wrap around Natsume. It caught on fire, the blood chains were broken and he stood up. Elle took a few steps back and fell down to one knee. That sprained ankle was causing her pain. Natsume began to walk toward her with a dark aura around him.

"It's not fair," Elle whispered, "The oxygen in my blood causes your fire to grow."

"I will let you go if you give me the antidote," said Natsume.

"No."

"Then die, ugly."

Elle put her head down and closed her eyes. Natsume slowly walked toward her and grabbed her neck. He lifted her high in the air and squeezed his hands. Her throat began to slowly close, but she didn't flinch and she did not stop him. "Antidote, now!" screamed Natsume.

Elle shook her head gently. He squeezed harder and more viciously, "Antidote!"

Narumi unexpectedly appeared behind Natsume and karate-chopped his neck. Taken by surprised Natsume dropped Elle. She dropped to her knees and began coughing. She held her throat and stared at Natsume with disgust. Natsume turned around to see Narumi and his eyes widened in shock, "Narumi…?"

"Hello Natsume," replied Narumi sweetly, "How do you do?"

"What the hell are you doing, Narumi?"

Elle tried to move away slowly, and Natsume stomped on her sprained ankle. This caused her to yelp and manipulate her blood to stab into Natsume's shoulder.

* * *

*Kunai = Knife.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume felt a sudden pain and he reached up to his left shoulder, "What…"

Elle stood and began limping away from Natsume- staring at him with guilt, "I-I didn't mean too…" Elle looked toward Narumi for help, "Naru-Sensei…"

Ruka woke up and began rushing toward Natsume. He began screaming, "Natsume! Natsume!" He whistled for his giant eagle to come down and fly them away, but Elle was already one step of ahead. She manipulated her blood to grab onto Ruka and hold him tight, "Enough…" hiding behind her bangs.

The eagle flapped down and landed near Ruka, eyeing Elle's movements. Narumi slowly walked toward Natsume as he lay on the floor, blood rushing out of his shoulder. "Ruka…is he okay?"

"Ruka is okay. The kunai didn't have poison on its tip. It's actually just a sleep serum that causes one to fall asleep," said Narumi. Natsume chuckled darkly. "Elle, that's enough. Let Ruka go. Stop Natsume's bleeding; this is beginning to be too much for me, I'm getting old you know."

Elle let go of Ruka and began to manipulate Natsume's blood. She tried to put as much as she can back into him. She knelt down by his side, licked her thumb, and wiped a thin layer of her saliva on his wound, "This won't protect it forever. It's kind of like a band aid. Make sure to take care of your wound properly."

Natsume replied, "Who are you?" His eyes began to close from the loss of blood. His vision began to get dizzy causing his head to swirl. He winced once more from the pain and fainted.

-Scene Change/Few hours later-

Elle looked into the clear blue sky and heaved a deep sigh. Thinking about her past and how Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa, and Sakurano were able to save her still gave her goose bumps. Elle walked toward a favorite tree of hers and climbed up. While she was laying on a branch she began to doze off.

" _Persona, no! Stop!" screamed Nobara. Elle was holding onto Nobara, "Please Rei*, lets walk away from this together. It's too dangerous, If you go out there they might take you and kill you!" Persona turned around and let out the smallest smile, "It'll be okay. I'm here to protect you two. This is my way of redemption."_

" _No!" screamed Elle. The secret room protected by enchantments didn't allow anyone to see there was a door. The door slowly began to close not allowing anyone to open it. Nobara shoved Elle out of the way and ran out. Before the door closed a certain big brown eyed, long brunette hair girl stared between the cracks at Elle. Elle shuddered and began running toward the wall, "Nobara! Rei!" Elle could hear Nobara screaming as Elle began to bang on the door. Suddenly, the door became ice and it hardened, "No!" Elle began to bang on the door harder causing the skin on her hands to rip and bleed. She manipulated her blood to stab into the door, repeatedly. The enchantments were too strong. Nobara's last attempt to protect Elle was a success. No one was getting through to the door unless she allowed it. Elle fell to the floor and began sobbing. She pressed her face against the cold door, "Nobara…Rei…"_

Elle was awoken by a Black Cat who kicked her off the branch. Elle landed disgracefully and winced at the pain from her injured ankle. She sat on the floor, rubbing her ankle, she looked up and glared at Natsume, "You're awake already, stupid?"

He didn't answer her, but stared at her as if she was the mastermind behind all of this. She slowly started to climb up, so he put his foot on her head before she could reach the branch. Struggling to grab onto the branch, she finally was able to push aside his foot and grab onto the branch. She sat down and her eyes narrowed at him, "Get out of my spot, stupid."

He looked the other way. She gently put his hand on his injured shoulder, he looked toward her, she squeezed. He jerked from the sudden pain and a fire wall flashed between them knocking her back. She started to fall from the branch. As fast as the fire wall came up it dissipated and Natsume quickly reached down to grab ahold of her hand. "Mikan!" screamed Natsume.

Elle stared at him with confusion, "My name isn't ..." And, he dropped her. This time she landed gracefully on one foot and began to limp away. As she walked away she heard a distant, "You should get that foot checked."

Elle rolling her eyes began to mumble to herself, "Foot…he's so stupid. It's ankle. What an idiot."

* * *

Rei* - Persona's real name.


End file.
